marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Las Vegas, Nevada (616)
Nevada, the seat of Clark County, and an internationally renowned major resort city for gambling, shopping and fine dining. Las Vegas, which bills itself as The Entertainment Capital of the World, is famous for the number of casino resorts and associated entertainment. A growing retirement and family city, it is the 28th most populous city in the Category:USA 616 United States with an estimated population by the U.S. Census Bureau of 558,383 as of 2008. The estimated population of the Las Vegas metropolitan area as of 2008, was 1,865,746. Established in 1905, Las Vegas officially became a city in 1911. With the growth that followed, at the close of the century Las Vegas was the most populous American city founded in the 20th century (a distinction held by Category:Chicago 616 Chicago in the 19th century). The city's tolerance for various forms of adult entertainment earned it the title of Sin City, and this image has made Las Vegas a popular setting for films and television programs. On the other hand, Las Vegas also has the highest number of churches per capita of any major U.S. city. Outdoor lighting displays are everywhere on the Las Vegas Strip and are seen elsewhere in the city as well. As seen from space, the Las Vegas metropolitan area is the brightest city on Earth. The name Las Vegas is often applied to unincorporated areas that surround the city, especially the resort areas on and near the Las Vegas Strip. This 4 mi (6.4 km) stretch of Las Vegas Boulevard is mainly in the unincorporated communities of Paradise and Winchester, and continues partly into unincorporated Enterprise. (source Wikipedia:Las Vegas, Nevada Wikipedia) |Appearances = Avengers: The Initiative Avengers: The Initiative Special #01 (2008) Komodo and Hardball take some time off after the fight against ZZZaxx. Hardball meets Senator Woodman and gives him a Hydra mission. Hardball kills him to take his position in the organization. Avengers: The Initiative #025 (2009) Norman Osborn makes Prodigy sign in for the new Initiative. He Joins Heavy Hitters. Avengers: The Initiative #028 (2009) The Force of Nature fight the Heavy Hitters. They're joined by a lot of criminals from Camp H.A.M.M.E.R. The Avengers Resistance come to help them. Night Thrasher is shot down by Taskmaster. Prodigy stays behind while the other escapes. Avengers: The Initiative #029 (2009) Tigra attacks Razorfist in the Heavy Hitters' hotel. When he refuses to give some strategic information about Camp H.A.M.M.E.R., Komodo proposes her help. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 247px; height: 184px;" } Dark Avengers Dark Avengers #08 (2009) Deadpool Deadpool #023 (2010) Deadpool #024 (2010) Deadpool #025 (2010) Deadpool #026 (2010) Ghost Rider Ghost Riders: Heaven's On Fire #01 (2009) w:c:marvel:Johnathon Blaze (Earth-616) Johnny Blaze and w:c:marvel:Sara (Caretaker) (Earth-616) Sara are looking for the w:c:marvel:Anton Satan (Earth-616) Anti-christ.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Ghost_Riders:_Heaven%27s_On_Fire_Vol_1_1 Heralds Heralds #02 (2010) New Avengers Illuminati New Avengers Illuminati #01 (2006) The Thing fights Hulk. New Mutants New Mutants #011 (2010) Siege Siege: Loki #01 (2010) Thunderbolts Thunderbolts #116 (2007) World War Hulk World War Hulk #01 (2007) X-Factor X-Factor #023 (2007) X-Force X-Force #026 (2010) }} Category:City Category:Templated articles v1.05 Category:Las Vegas 616